Sans titre
by LapinMalin
Summary: Soudain la main d'Arthur s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et Merlin fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  Il glissa la clé dans son pantalon.  L'histoire se passe après la scène de lutte sans pantalon du 4x04


**Titre : **Sans titre  
><strong>Couple:<strong> Merlin/Arthur  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

**Résumé**: Soudain la main d'Arthur s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et Merlin fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il glissa la clé dans son pantalon.

_Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe après la scène de lutte sur le sol sans pantalon dans l'épisode 4x 04._

_Note de la traductrice : Pour rappel, Merlin doit récupérer la clé des voûtes, qu'Arthur conserve toujours sur lui. Il fait donc tomber le pantalon d'Arthur sur ses chevilles grâce à la magie pendant une réunion du conseil, afin de « l'aider » à le remettre et en profiter pour lui subtiliser la dite clé. Je vous conseille d'aller revoir la scène avant de lire cette fic (aux alentours de la 12__ème__ minute de l'épisode), elle est géniale ^^ Tout comme la fic ! Je remercie son auteur __Lillythemarshmellowqueen__ de m'avoir permis de la traduire, pour tous les fans français de Merthur. Soyez tolérants pour la traduction, c'est ma première ! Bonne lecture !_

_Thanks to __Lillythemarshmellowqueen__ for letting me translate this fic for all Merthur French fans! _

_Disclaimer : cette fic n'est pas la mienne, c'est une traduction de __Lillythemarshmellowqueen__. Et comme d'habitude, Merlin et ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à la traductrice._

_Attention ! Rating R : contenu explicite, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de garçons ensemble, passez votre chemin ! Arthur x Merlin_

Merlin se sauva à toutes jambes à peine la réunion terminée.

Il avait traversé la moitié du couloir quand il entendit Arthur l'appeler. « Merlin ! Stop. J'ai deux mots à te dire. »

Merlin ne se retourna pas, la clé serrée dans ses mains en sueur. Il la ramena contre sa poitrine, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où la cacher, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas de poche de devant, et Arthur s'en rendrait sûrement compte s'il essayait de la mettre dans une de ses poches de côté.

Soudain la main d'Arthur s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et Merlin fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il glissa la clé dans son pantalon.

« Oui, Votre Majesté ? » Il leva les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, tout en adoptant une expression de pure naïveté.

Arthur le fixa dans les yeux un instant, puis demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu tout à l'heure ? "

« Puis-je vous aider Votre Majesté ? » Merlin haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Peut-être ne m'as-tu pas compris. » Arthur tenait à présent Merlin par les épaules, et il le poussa légèrement en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu - une poussée - tout à l'heure ? »

Merlin se retrouva coincé contre le mur, dans une alcôve à l'écart du couloir, un Arthur grondant contre lui.

« J'essayais juste de … de vous aider avec votre p-pantalon…" balbutia Merlin.

Arthur grogna de façon menaçante et pressa Merlin contre le mur.

« Si tu t'imagines une seule seconde que je vais croire… »

Arthur se tut soudain et se figea, une expression d'horreur glacée se répandant sur ses traits. Merlin gigota, essayant de se dégager, mais Arthur ne relâcha pas son étreinte d'un millimètre.

Arthur le poussa à nouveau contre le mur, tandis que la lumière se faisait peu à peu sur son visage. Merlin se mit à trembler de terreur, convaincu qu'Arthur avait senti la clé. Il allait avoir de gros ennuis.

Arthur ne reculait pourtant pas, et il n'y avait pas trace d'accusation dans son regard lorsqu'il le poussa à nouveau contre le mur, et lorsque la clé se retrouva coincée d'une façon inconfortable contre certains endroits gênants.

Un halètement sonore retentit, et Merlin se rendit compte seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il venait de sa propre gorge.

"Oh, je vois…" Arthur relâcha sa respiration. Il était si proche, si chaud tout à coup…

Arthur ôta sa main de l'épaule de Merlin pour la placer derrière sa tête, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre au point que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il se penchait.

Merlin mit peut-être une fraction de seconde pour comprendre la situation, pour réaliser ce pour quoi Arthur prenait la clé cachée dans son pantalon, et ce que cela impliquait exactement.

Il réussit juste à ouvrir la bouche pour protester « Non, Arthur, ce n'est pas ce que vous cr…mmphm ! » avant qu'elle ne soit recouverte par les lèvres chaudes et insistantes de son Roi.

La langue d'Arthur se glissa entre ses lèvres, chaude et humide entre ses dents. Merlin n'arrivait même pas à reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'Arthur explorait vivement sa bouche. Il sentait sa tête partir en arrière, mais la main du Roi l'empêchait de taper contre le mur.

Arthur, qui léchait le palais de Merlin, le faisant frissonner, tandis qu'il sentait son corps commencer à s'enflammer.

D'autres gémissements s'échappèrent de la gorge de Merlin, et il eut l'impression que le mur derrière lui basculait lorsqu'Arthur se glissa entre ses jambes.

Paniqué, Merlin leva les mains pour tenter désespérément de s'agripper à la tunique d'Arthur, ce qui poussa ce dernier à reculer légèrement et à lui mordre durement la lèvre inférieure. Merlin haleta sous la sensation, amenant de l'air béni à ses poumons vides. Puis Arthur lécha ses lèvres pour apaiser la morsure, et Merlin miaula carrément.

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à lutter, tant l'assaut d'Arthur était brutal et rapide, tandis qu'il arrachait son foulard et plongeait dans son cou, laissant un chemin de dures morsures jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il se pressa plus fort contre Merlin, le rythme balançant devenant régulier et la clé suivant à nouveau le mouvement.

« A-Arthur… » Merlin ne pouvait que gémir pour protester, les jambes soudain en coton, alors qu'une autre partie de lui se raidissait.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'être puni pour ton insolence… » grogna Arthur tout contre sa gorge, mordant, léchant, _suçant_.

Les genoux de Merlin lâchèrent.

Arthur le maintint abruptement en place, ses mains en coupe pressant ses fesses, et tout ce que Merlin put faire fut d'enrouler ses jambes autour d'Arthur et d'essayer de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Quelque part dans son esprit embué par le désir, il réalisa que c'était mal, très mal. Parce que les mains d'Arthur, qui se trouvaient actuellement à un endroit qui lui convenait parfaitement, étaient pourtant bien trop proches de la clé cachée dans ses sous-vêtements.

Les yeux mi-clos de Merlin s'ouvrirent largement – et pas seulement à cause de la dure morsure sur sa clavicule. Il commença à lutter sérieusement mais Arthur le tenait d'une poigne si ferme que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se tortiller sur place, ce qui délogea dangereusement la clé.

Arthur sembla mécontent de ses petits mouvements et, sans qu'il s'y attende, il le gifla durement sur la cuisse. Le dos de Merlin s'arqua contre le mur de pierre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement éperdu qui fut en grande partie étouffé par la bouche d'Arthur qui couvrit à nouveau la sienne.

Arthur accéléra, et Merlin, désespérant à présent de pouvoir l'empêcher de remarquer la clé d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne put retenir le mouvement de ses propres hanches. Arthur l'embrassa durement, puis se détacha soudainement dans un bruit sonore, humide et obscène.

La clé se décala à nouveau et Merlin geignit. Même la respiration d'Arthur, étouffée dans son oreille, n'était plus qu'halètements à présent, et soudainement Merlin jouit dans un gémissement contenu, suivi juste après par Arthur.

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles quelques instants, se contentant de reprendre leur respiration, avant qu'Arthur ne se dégage, laissant les jambes de Merlin tomber au sol, où elles se dérobèrent immédiatement. Il se laissa glisser par terre.

Hébété et haletant, il leva les yeux vers Arthur, alors que l'humidité poisseuse dans son pantalon commençait à refroidir désagréablement. Arthur lui rendit son regard un instant avant de se redresser et de remettre ses vêtements en place. Il se racla la gorge, puis, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de baiser Merlin contre un mur, dit avec désinvolture :

« J'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Assure-toi de ne plus te comporter comme un idiot lors des réunions du conseil. »

Merlin resta bouche bée, ayant complètement perdu toute capacité de parler.

Arthur tourna rapidement les talons et partit.

Merlin le fixa un long moment avant de cligner des yeux. Il plongea avec précaution la main dans son pantalon et en sortit la clé souillée.

_Note de l'auteur : Heeeeeey toute première fic Merthur XD Commentez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez XD_

_Note de la traductrice : n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai de traduire vos reviews à l'auteur ! (ou laissez-lui directement en anglais) _


End file.
